hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Delcore’s Usercane Season
'HOW TO ENTER' USERCANES WILL BE PULLED FROM THE MAIN SEASON, IF YOURS IS NOT HERE, CONTACT FREDDIE1682 AND HE WILL ADD YOUR USERCANE, AND WILL COMPOSE ADVISORIES BASES ON YOUR PERFORMANCE. MUSTVE JOINED IN 2018 TO QUALIFY YOU HAVE UNTIL DECMBER 31 TO REACH PEAK INTESITY! The next Update will occur by October 16th USERCANE SCALES ''' '''TYPE-------------------------------WIND-----EDIT COUNT------NEXT UPGRADE----| Severe Delkranistorm--------30mph-----<60 EDITS>--------------40-------------------| Tropical Storm------------------40mph-----<100 EDITS>------------150-----------------| Hurricane C1---------------------74mph-----<250 EDITS>------------175-----------------| Hurricane C2---------------------96mph-----<425 EDITS>------------120-----------------| Hurricane C3---------------------111mph----<565 EDITS>------------212-----------------| Major Hurricane C4------------130mph----<777 EDITS>------------233-----------------| Major Hurricane C5------------157mph----<1000 EDITS>----------307-----------------| Incredible Hurricane D6------174mph----<1307 EDITS>----------353-----------------| Incredible Hurricane D7------200mph----<1660 EDITS>----------115-----------------| FOR D7s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| D7-215------------------------------215mph----<1775 EDITS>----------105----------------| D7-230------------------------------230mph-----<1880 EDITS>---------142----------------| D7-250------------------------------250mph------<2022 EDITS>-------HIGHEST--------| DELCORE’S USERCANE CLASS OF 2018 AVDIS 107 Edits= Tropical Storm Weak storm that formed off the coast of Africa on January 3rd, which is a record earliest storm. The storm lasted about a month, the average, and remained a tropical storm its whole life. The storm traveled about 1000 miles. CUBE (FM Cube) 457 Edits= CAT 2 A strong but not major storm that does continue to strengthen, is in somewhat favorable condtions to continue strenghening. Cube was announced a tropical system on 1-14 Bluecaner 618 Edits= CAT 3 MASSIVE Untimely storm that reached a peak of 145mph. The massive storm formed on January 14th. The storm peaked first at a C3 then weakening out to unorganized userpression. But after a few days, the remnants began to reorganize. The storm was declared as a Userstorm again. It’s second reign was much more severe as it gained much strength and faster than the first time. Blue made a peak intensity of 145mph, and weakened rather quickly heading to colder waters. The storm is still active. BRICKKKS 167 Edits= Tropical Storm On January 20th, TDNUC started to take notice on a potential hurricane. This storm was tagged with a 70% of development. A week later it was declared a tropical storm. Brickkks achieved 60mph MOBILE (No.1 Mobile) 279 Edits= CAT 1 Mobile was annunced a tropical storm on January 20th. Mobile streghened about an average speed and hit Cat 1 in June. PSTAR (Pstar77) 262 Edits= CAT 1 Small hurricane that peaked at 85mph. The storm started weakening and was declared an open wave in June. FROSTY ( Frosty2000) 293 Edits= CAT 1 TDNUC started tracking a subtropical storm in the open Atllantic. The storm grew to a category 1 before weakening. The storm was declared an open wave in July AIDAN (Aidan1493) 396 Edits = CAT 2 Average sized storm that continues to stregnthen over the open atlantic approaching the Lesser Antilles ROY (Roy25) 1565 Edits= CAT D6 Catastrophic sized storm. Roy is the strongest storm ever seen in this basin only behind 2 storms, with 200mph. If Roy gains 20mph it will become the strongest hurricane ever recorded. The storm luckily wont make landfall. CYCLOPHOON 136 Edits= TS Weak storm that hit Florida and Cuba. Did minor damage. ROGER (Rogerzwang) 54 Edits= TD AMAZINGLYOP 73 Edits= TD TAMMY (MAJORHURRICANETAMMY) 59 Edits= TD DELCORE (Freddie1696) 430 Edits C2 Small Hurricane that was unique to have 2 peak intensities. Forming in April, It quickly achieved it first peak in about a month. Then Delcore disipated in June, then reestablished itself, and is now back to its previous peak intensity. Storm is exepected to continue to grow. SEBASTIAN (SEBASTIANVIANO12 671 Edits C3 MC (CYCLONEMC) 1363 Edits LUCARIUS (KINGLUCARIUS) 1940 Edits D7 (NearMaximum) SCUTI (UYSCUTI) 41 Edits- TD Misa (Bubbz3388')' 78 Edits- TD KAT (KATAGMA) 685 Edits C3 NAHSHON (NAHSHON7) 137 Edits- C1 GIEDRIUS (GIEDRIUSFORC5) 679 Edits C3 GLEN (GLENSTEVENS1231) 196 Edits TS CHARKA (CHARKA123) 733 Edits- C4 SYRYQUIL (SYRYQUIL1) 165 Edits- TS KOOLGUY(KOOLGUY8039) 93 Edits- TD Category:Usercanes Category:Usercane Season Category:Delcore's